The Mockingjay Plus One
by ScarsAndStars
Summary: Katniss is going back into the games with a baby on the way. How will she cope when her life and the lives of those she loves are in danger? And will she sacrifice herself and her baby for her one true love? *Not very good at writing summaries but don't let that put you off!*
1. Falling

**Hi! So this is my very first fanfiction (be nice!) and I've had loads of fun writing the first chapter. Please write a review or PM me with ideas! Not doing much today so I might upload a few more chapters later. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~_

Usually the television wouldn't have been on but this special episode of the Caesar Flickerman show was made mandatory for all to watch. I was simply ignoring the Capitol's orders and walked to the kitchen to clean up from dinner. It was only when my mother called me in that I realized why this specific show was mandatory…

As the blue haired presenter stood up from his round, white seat to say goodbye, the Capitol took control of everyone's screens to air a very special message. Snow stood in his mansion to address Panem and his sinister smile sent a chill up my spine. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling the Snow was only speaking to me. I could almost smell the vile odour of blood and roses. I took the seat next to Prim as we watched our President announce the Quarter Quell. Haymitch had already warned Peeta and I about Quarter Quells. How gruesome they really were. However it was not until Snow hissed the theme of this year's games that I truly grasped the concept of gruesome.

Snow spoke slowly, almost painfully, "This year to commemorate the districts' defeat, only living victors will be reaped to compete in the Hunger Games." The words echoed around my head. Before I faced my family, I got up and ran.

All of the power in district 12 was going to the televisions so the faint buzz of the fence was not to be heard. To be sure a dead rat lay only a few feet away from me so I picked up the corpse and gently threw it towards the wire. Nothing.

After reassuring myself that the fence was not a threat I squeezed through the tiny gap and sprinted towards the safety of my woods. I didn't turn towards the safety of the lake or the familiarity of my usual spot. Instead I ran towards the tallest tree I could find. I didn't want to be haunted by memories of my father or surrounded by thoughts of Gale. When I reached a suitable tree, I scaled up the strong trunk until I was perching next to a bird nest. Silence surrounded me as I accepted my fate.

I was going to die in the Quarter Quell. No other female victor existed in District 12 so I was definitely going to get reaped and I was positive that the Capitol wouldn't let me survive again. With nothing but the constant rustling of browning leaves to comfort me, I stared to cry.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

"This year to commemorate the districts' defeat, only living victors will be reaped to compete in the Hunger Games."

I sat in silence. My family were at our old home so I was left sitting alone in this big empty house. Thousands of thoughts were floating around my mind but one stood out from the rest. Katniss.

Before I fully realized what I was doing, I was out the door. The wind was cold against my skin as I ran to my neighbours house. My fist pounded against the door as I waited for Katniss to answer.

"Katniss?" Prim whispered as she opened the door.

"No Prim, it's me. Where is Katniss? I need to see her now."

"We don't know where she went. She ran out the door." Tears glistened in the corners of the little girl's eyes. I knew where Katniss ran to.

"Prim, I promise you, she'll be ok." Prim simply nodded as the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. I turned towards the woods and started to run.

When I got to the Seam another set of footsteps was running towards me.


	2. Crashing

**Hi! Like I said - I uploaded another chapter! I'll try and write from different POVs so review and PM me and I'll try and include your ideas! Hopefully I can upload a few more chapters later so there might be a bit more to come later. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~ PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Katniss?" I shouted.

A deep rough voice replied "Peeta? Is that you?"

Gale emerged from the shadows and his words broke the silence. "Where's Katniss?"

"I- I don't know, well I think – I think she… erm..."

"Where is she?" Gale shouted

"The woods I think" Before we could exchange another word – Gale took off towards the fence. He effortlessly jumped through the hole and I followed close by. We approached the edge of the woods and started to scream her name.

"Katniss? Katniss?"

"Where are you? Katniss?!"

Our words echoed around us but nothing replied. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. Katniss needed to come home. Suddenly Gale ran further into the woods, leaving me behind. I stumbled after him but I couldn't keep up. His footsteps covered the ground and I tried to follow his trail. A root from the ground tripped me up and I fell flat on my face. I then flipped over and layed on my back. I had no more energy left. I still hadn't fully come to terms with my inevitable death. Becoming a victor was pure luck. It wouldn't happen again.

I desperately screamed her name once more. "KATNISS!"

The tree that stood towering over me moved ever so slightly and her tear stained face emerged from the leaves. I jumped to my feet and ran to the base of the oak.

"Katniss come down here!" I shouted up. I could barely hear her reply.

"Peeta, I… I"

Her body started to fall out of the tree and she landed with a thud. A pool of her blood instantly flooded around her and a glossy look filled her eyes before she shut them. She didn't open her eyes again.

"Gale! Gale!"

Hawthorne came running from my right and slid to the ground when he saw her body. He sat there, mouth open.

I ordered him to carry Katniss back while I ran ahead to tell her family what had happened.

_~~~~~~~~~~KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

Peeta's cries ran through my head. Ever since that night on the victory tour, I haven't been able to look him in the eye. And now he is calling my name – desperate to save me. I peer over the edge of the branch and I see him laying on the cold floor. Clearly he's seen me as he stands up and walks toward the tree. He orders me to come down.

"Peeta, I… I" I can't explain how I feel. I'm desperate not to leave my family again. I can't bre the thought that I will be fighting for my life again The nightmares are bad enough – I don't want to be back there. I lean over to tell him I'm not coming down but my hand slips and I fall. My body tumbles toward the ground I hear a crack. Both from the twigs I land on and my ribs. I hit the ground hard and I feel like I've broken bones and I'm losing blood. Gale appears in he corner of my eye. I try to tell them that I'm fine but before I can my vision goes blurry and darkness surrounds me.


	3. Learning

**Hi guys! So far I've had 99 pageviews (eek!) and I just want to thank you all soooo much! Just please please please review! I really want to know what you think of my story.**

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~PRIM POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

Katniss ran out the room over an hour ago and she's still not back. Its dark outside and I'm staring to worry. Mother has gone silent. She hasn't moved from the seat. As I am about to make a cup of tea to calm Mother's nerves Peeta runs into our house. He's out of breath and doubled over from running but he manages to spit out one word.

"Katniss"

Mother sprung into action asking Peeta all sorts of questions.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Is she hurt?"

Peeta nods and shakes his head until he can talk again.

"She was upset and went to the woods. And then when we found her-"

My mother interrupts "We? Who is we?"

"Gale. Gale followed me. We found her and then she fell. And there was blood."

"Dear God," my mother whispers. "Prim clear the table – we're going to ned to clean her up." I rushed over to the table and threw everything off the table. Ready for Katniss.

When Gale walked in with my older sister, limp in his arms, I let out a small scream. Then mother and I mopped up the blood and put in a few stitches. She had a bruised rib which should be fine again in about a month. But something else was wrong. Mother had a bewildered look on her face.

"What else is wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing sweet heart, everything is fine."

I knew she was lying.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up slowly only to be greeted by pain. I gasped as I woke up and Peeta looked up at me with worried eyes. For some reason I was on the kitchen table and I ached all over. Then I remembered what happened.

"Hey, long time no see." He said.

I tried to sit up but a wave of nausea hit and I ended up vomiting over the edge of the table, just missing Peeta's shoes.

"Feel better now?" another voice asked. I carefully turned my head to reveal Gale sitting, watching me. I nodded my head and then Gale called my mother. Mum ran down the stairs, almost tripping up over her own feet. She barked commands at Gale and Peeta. The two boys gently picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my room. I winced as they picked me up and Peeta kissed my head and apologised. They gently laid me down on my bed and left the room.

Mother walked in and sat on the end of my bed. We sat in an awkward silence for about two minutes before my mother spoke.

"Katniss, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Katniss… Have you had sex?" I felt my cheeks burning and I quickly nodde my head, avoiding eye contact. My mother sank in her chair. She looked so disappointed. I tried to move again but my ribs wouldn't allow it. Mother looked up at me once more before she muttered something.

"What" I ask her and then she repeats it.

She follows up her previous statement with another sentence but I was already in a world of my own, oblivious to what she was saying.

I, Katniss Everdeen, was pregnant.

* * *

**Hi (again!) I just wanted to say thanks to macks655 for being my frist reviewer! I love reading reviews so please write them guys! I'll try and update as often as possible and reviews just encourage me to write so keep them coming!**


	4. Sleeping

**Hi guys! Thankyou so much for all the views - it means alot to me. I'm having a great time writing this story and changing the POVs. So far nothings really happened but that's because I want to make it detailed. Don't forget to review or PM me with any comments or suggestions and thanks for reading!**

**Crystalka - I try and write/upload as often as possible but I'm going back to school on Monday so it might make it a bit hard. I'll aim for a minimum of twice a week to keep a steady feed. Sometimes if I'm free I'll upload a few at a time so just keep checking back in for more updates. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~

Without another word, I watched as my mother left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I can't handle a baby. I can barely take care of myself, let alone someone who completely relies on me. My ribs still ache but all thoughts of pain are ignores as I focus on the little life, living inside me right now. That night on the victory tour with Peeta. I wasn't planned. It just happened. I still don't know exactly how I feel about the boy with the bread and now I'm carrying his child.

For the rest of the night, no one bothered me.

In the middle of a nightmare, I awoke hot and sweaty in Peeta's arms.

"Katniss, it was just a dream. It's ok"

I shook my head and a wave of nausea hit. I ran to the bathroom, despite my aching side, and threw up. Peeta awkwardly rubbed my back and held my hair. When I was done I sat on the cold floor with the acidic taste still fresh in my mouth.

"Katniss, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Peeta, probably just something I ate, or stress. Honestly!"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get your mother?"

"Peeta I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Anything for you" he replied. After a minute of silence I asked him why he was here. "We're training early tomorrow so your mum said I could stay."

"Oh" I replied, followed by a yawn. Peeta looked down at me before he moved again. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on my bed again. Before he had turned off the lights I was asleep once more. Unfortunately it didn't last.

One hour later I woke up again, nightmares had become to frequent and I never got any proper sleep anymore. My screams had obviously woken someone else up. I heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs and then Peeta burst through my door, again.

~~~~~~~~~~ PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~~~

Katniss' screams filled the house.

"No… No!... I can't, please… help…" Each time her cry got louder. I rushed upstairs to see Prim hovering outside her sister's door.

"She's never had two nightmares in one night…" Prim was in a thin white nightdress and she was shaking. Her frail frame looked ghostly in the dim light.

"Peeta, please go and check on her" Prim begged. "Please?"

I nodded and pushed open the door. Katniss was curled up in the corner of her bed. Sweat covered her forehead and she was twitching every three seconds, adding in the occasional scream. I slowly approached her and gently held her still. The big grey eyes I loved so dearly opened wide and a single tear escaped. Her breathing became a panting before she started to speak.

"Peeta it was horrible"

"I know Kat but it was just a dream."

"We have to go back there Peeta. I can't go back" she cried

"I know, I know. Just… Try and get some sleep Kat"

She rolled over and curled up again. I tucked her in and started to creep out.

"Stay with me Peeta?" She murmured. Her beautiful grey eyes stared up at me desperately.

I nodded. "Aways"

I laid down on her bed too and held her tight in my arms. I felt her drift off in a matter of minutes while I stroked her hair. It was almost therapeutic.

Katniss didn't stir again that night.


	5. Waking

**Hi guys! I've nearly had 500 views (yay!) so thankyou so much for reading. Thanks for the reviews - I love reading them. I'm sorry but this chapter there's only Katniss' POV so I'll add more in next chapter to make up for it. Leave me a review or PM me your ideas and thanks for reading!**

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~

I woke suddenly the next morning. It was around three am and the house was silent. Peeta was laying next to me but before I could think about how he got there – I darted to the bathroom. I had already thrown up earlier that night so what little food remained made a reappearance. I obviously wasn't being as quiet as I hoped because I felt Peeta's strong hands rubbing my back, again. I had woken him up three times tonight. When I was down I collapsed at the base of the bath while Peeta flushed away my vomit. His familiar hand traced around my face and lifted my chin so I was looking at him. His big blue eyes looked back at me, full of worry. I needed to tell him I was carrying his child, and that's why I was sick but I couldn't get the words out.

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll tell your mum in the morning and she'll give you something. It's probably food poisoning." Peeta explained. Since he was providing an excuse that suited him I decided to leave it there. I reluctantly stood up which set off another wave of nausea. I had no more food left to bring up so I just made an awful retching noise. My throat was burning with the acidic taste so I brushed my teeth when I was done. The taste still remained but I was too tired to properly wash my mouth out. Once again, I slowly stood up on shaky legs and limped back to bed. The pain medication for my ribs was wearing off and the only escape I got was laying still. Peeta stayed in the bathroom for a shower, claiming he was no longer tired. I was too exhausted to argue so I shrugged off his statement and went back to sleep.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later I woke up again but this time it was to the sound of Haymitch fiddling around downstairs. Peeta waltzed out of the bathroom at that precise moment and just nodded at me. I knew this meant he'd deal with it but I still got up to join him. Once we had walked downstairs, we found Haymitch passed out face down on our sofa. I didn't even attempt to use the kind, caring approach and I let my sleep deprived, angry side take over. I picked up a cup on the side and filled it to the brim with water. My mood lifted when I got the chance to pour ice cold water over my drunken mentor's head.

He jumped into action and waved a knife around threateningly. Peeta pulled me back out of harms was but I wriggled out of his grasp.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here? It's four am!" I shouted. I heard whispers from upstairs. I had woken up Prim and mom.

Haymitch mumbled something about the games and fighting, again. Peeta suggested we sobered him up so we could start training early. Everyone was up anyway. Peeta left the room to make a strong coffee to wake our mentor up again. Mother cautiously walked downstairs and joined me, standing in front of Haymitch. She looked at him pityingly before she pulled me out of the room.

"Katniss, do you think you should be training. You know, in your condition?" My mother whispered, clearly not quiet enough because seconds later Peeta came bursting through the door.

"What condition, I thought you said the fall wasn't too serious?" Peeta started to panic. "What's wrong? Is it bad? Are you ok? What's going on?" He was full of questions and shock was taking over. I uttered three words which shut him up all together.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant."

* * *

** So far what do you think of the story? Should Peeta be happy or sad? How does he react? Leave me a review or PM me telling me your ideas!**


	6. Discovering

**Hi guys! How are you liking the story so far? Thanks for all of the positive feed back and remember to keep on reviewing.**

**Guest - Thanks for saying it's good, it means alot to me.**

**XCadenceEverdeenX - I'll try and update as often as possible. Maybe more than one chapter at a time too!**

**Other Guest - I like that story idea and I'll try and fit it in, thanks for the suggestion!**

**WritingRockstar346 - I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks so much for responding!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and remember to PM me or review to tell me your ideas. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ HAYMITCH POV ~~~~~~~~~

I had no idea what was real anymore. My drunken rampages were almost constant now. Anything to alter reality. It was nearly four am and my liquor was running out. I needed my alchohol to get throught the day ahead of me. My stash was running on empty so I wandered to my neigbour's house. Katniss' house was never locked so I slipped in. I stumbled to her kitchen, crashing into a tabl on the way. Blurry eyed, I fumbled around the kitchen looking for any type of drink that would take me away for a bit. Once I had found a suitable beverage I walked back into the main room. I landed face down on their sofa and sunk into a alchahol induced sleep.

All of a sudden cold water splashed across my face. I reached for the knife hidden up my sleep and stood up, waving the knife. Peeta and Katniss stood infront of me. Katniss' face was tear stained and the bags under their eyes showed they had a sleepless night.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here? It's four am!" Katniss shouted at me.

"We gotta' fight… Games are back… More fighting again… I needed a drink… Came here…" My words were slurred and not fully understandable.

As Peeta left the room to make me a coffee, Emily came downstairs and stood next to her eldest daughter. Katniss' mother was an older version of my mentee. Her pale blonde hair fell loosely around her head, framing her face. Her clothes were well worn and her eyes were deep grey. Emily looked down at me as if she felt sorry for me. Katniss and her mother left the room as my vision fades to black again.

~~~~~~~~~~ EMILY POV ~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of Katniss yelling.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here? It's four am!" Katniss yelled. Prim wandered into my room, confused as to what was going on. I kissed my youngest daughter on the forehead and told her to go back to bed. She simply nodded and returned to her room.

I walked downstairs and saw Haymitch laying on our sofa. His greasy, blonde hair flopped over his eyes and I approached Katniss. She didn't look me in the eye. I looked down at our neighbour and felt sorry for him. How did the boy everyone loved twenty five years ago end up a desperate alchaholic. The Hunger Games was the only answer.

I pulled Katniss out of the room to discuss training. She was about 9 weeks along. I can't believe she didn't notice. Her training wouldn't help the baby and I was concerned. She always put others before herself and hated to disappoint so if Peeta said they should train – Katniss would train. Despite the fat she was expecting. Once we had left the room I shut the door and lowered my voice.

"Katniss, do you think you should be training. You know, in your condition?"

It was at that moment Peeta burst in and started asking all sorts of questions. I stated to panic. Obviously Katniss couldn't hide the pregnancy forever but she hadn't had time to deal with it yet. It was then Katniss shocked me more than ever before. She blurted out the truth.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~ PRIM POV ~~~~~~~~~~

Once mother had practically kicked me out of the room I hid in the shadows on the stairs. After several minutes of hushed talking Mom dragged Katniss out of the room.

"Katniss, do you think you should be training. You know, in your condition?" Mom asked. My heart started to race, what condition? I knew mother was lying when she said everything was fine.

Peeta stormed throught the door and voiced all of my questions. It was then Katniss shocked us all. She told everyone she was pregnant. I wasn't meant to hear any of this. I was meant to be asleep. I ran back upstairs and dived into my cold bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~ PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~

"Peeta, I'm pregnant"

I only had one thought.

Shit.

* * *

**Sorry for the swearing guys! And also sorry for not posting more of a reaction form Peeta... yet! I want that chapter to be really good so I'm saving it! How do you guys like all of the different POVs? And how do you think Prim should react? Leave me a review!**


	7. Reaping

**I'm sorry - don't hate me! I know it's been ages since I posted but I'm back now. Please don't hate me! Just to make it up to you I've got an extra long chapter now!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and remember to PM me or review to tell me your ideas. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I forgot to mention...**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the hatacters - I'm just a mere superfan!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~~~

"Wha… Whe…. You…. I…" I was in shock. "Mine?..."

Katniss stared down at the ground and avoided my confused glare. She slowly nodded. I was suddenly struck with a wave of pure anger and hatred. Not aimed towards Katniss, I was angry at myself. How could I have been so careless?

"KatnissI' .Ididn'tMeanToPleaseDon' ' ." My words gushed out of my mouth before I had a chance to monitor what I was saying. I broke down then and there on the spot.

Haymitch stumbled into the hall.

"Whas goin' on 'ere" He slurred his words so much he was barely understandable. Our alcoholic mentor slumped against the wall and slid to the ground.

Katniss elegantly jumped over Haymitch's unconscious body towards me. She rubbed my shoulders and hushed my cries. I wriggled out of her grasp and continued to sob. I was meant to stay strong and comfort her yet I was a wreck while Katniss remained the rock in our complicated relationship. What were we now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? One night stand partners? Friends with benefits?

I kept my questions quiet and walked out of the house. The cold, harsh weather tore away at my warmth. I didn't wander to my new home; instead I marched over to the bakery. I pushed open the oak door to my old home and walked right in. The fire embers were slowly dying and the house was still. I dragged myself over to the cream, plush sofa and a single tear escaped my eye.

Of course I love kids and I've always had feelings for Katniss. One day I hoped she would warm up to the idea of starting a family with her but now I'd taken away her choice. I was going to be a dad.

At that moment, my father walked down stairs blurry eyed from his sleep. It was obvious he wasn't fully awake but I still ran to him and clung to him tight. It was at times like this that I needed my daddy. He didn't ask me any questions or ruin the quality father and son hug. He just held me close and sung to me a song my mother used to sing. He sung Katniss' song.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away…

The rest of the song faded away as my dad guided me up to my old bedroom and tucked me in to bed. For that one night I allowed myself to be a child again.

/

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~

He just left. No word just footsteps. Everyone took that as cue to leave to so I was left with my thoughts. A cold gust of wind brushed against my skin. The door was still ajar. I wandered over to the oak panelled door and gently pushed it shut. The familiar slam signalled the door was locked so I slumped up to bed and sunk into the duvet. Ghosts from the past haunted my sleep and I awoke to Prim shaking me.

"Is it true?"

Her concerned eyes left me speechless so I just nodded, wordlessly. She unsuccessfully masked her worried face with a false smile and walked out of my room, shutting the door. I cried myself back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~ PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun crept through my curtains I squinted up to see Prim standing at my door. Her frail frame leant against the wall before she walked in. Slowly, she perched on the edge of my bed and opened her mouth to speak. Quickly she shut it again, reluctant to break the uneasy silence. Her bony fingers picked up my hand and she looked into my eyes.

"Talk to her. She needs you."

"She doesn't need me, she needs anyone but me."

"She needs you. She wants you."

"But, I-" Prim cut me off.

"Like it or not Peeta, he needs you. You have to be there for her because now she's the one who needs help and you're the only person that can help her…"

A single tear threatened to spill but I quickly wiped it away.

"I ruined her life Prim. It's going to be twice as hard in the games this year with out a baby, let alone with one. Even if she does make it out, she'll be a single teenage mum always scared that our child will get reaped into the games. And her or she will get reaped because they'll be the child of the star crossed lovers. It's doomed Prim and it's all my fault. My fault." With those last words my voice cracked releasing a flood of tears. I was too busy crying to notice Prim slip out of my room.

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days now and I hadn't heard from him. I'd see him and Haymitch training in the morning but once I'd got downstairs I'd see his front door slam shut. He was avoiding me. I'd made him hate me. I traipsed out of the house that morning feeling defeated. Haymitch said nothing to me, as usual, just handed me a bow and left the garden. Even Haymitch couldn't bare to speak to the little girl who got herself knocked up.

~~~~~~~ 2 WEEKS LATER ~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~PEETA POV ~~~~~~~~~~

As they called Haymitch's name the words escaped my mouth faster than I'd ever done anything before.

"I volunteer"

Two peacekeepers escorted me onto the stage to stand beside Katniss. I still hadn't spoken to her since that night. I couldn't face her. Not yet. Unfortunately I no longer had a choice. As I stood next to her I felt her tense up. She looked skinnier than usual, her cheeks had sunk between the bones and her skin lacked it's usual glow. Instead he looked like a mere skeleton of the girl on fire. I was overwhelmed with concern for her and it took every bit of restraint I could muster to stop myself from reaching out to hold her hand. As Effie guides us into the Justice Building once again I catch her staring at me before looking down at her feet.

We say our goodbyes again and my father is the last one to come and wish me luck, again.

"Emily told me."

Fear fills my eyes, what would mother say?

"Don't worry, I haven't told her. Just… Look after her. Ok?"

I nod and my father hugs me one last time. I savour every minutes of my fathers warm embrace. All too soon we must leave and I'm ordered onto a familiar looking train.

Haymitch wastes no time in getting a dink and passing out on the couch and Effie refrains from giving us the grand tour. Katniss mumbles something about feeling ill and wanders to her room. The night sky replaces the sun and before I know it, sleep calls me. As I shut my eyes and ear piercing scream echoes around the train. Forgetting the current situation – I run to Katniss' room and burst through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly sit up in my bed and promptly hit my head on something hard. I reach out over to my nightstand and turn on the light. I'm shocked to see who stood before me.

"Peeta…"

* * *

**So how is the story going so far? What do you think should happen now that Katniss and Peeta are alone together? Please R&R! **


	8. Arriving

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews - it seriously does make my day when I read a new one - so keep on reviweing! PM me or comment with any ideas!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~

His gorgeous blue eyes looked at me, glancing over my body as if inspecting it for any damage. His features weren't contorted into an expression of anger, like I was expecting, instead he looked worried and upset. We sat for a few minutes, refusing to shatter the silence. Still remaining voiceless, he picked up my hand and gently placed a kiss on my knuckles. That one simple gesture was enough to set me off. Before I could stop it, tears tumbled down my face. Peeta looked scared but held me close nevertheless. I could his strong, steady heartbeat and the calming beats silenced my cries. With my bloodshot eyes I stared back up at him. He then spoke to me for the first time in over a fortnight.

"I'm so sorry Katniss."

"Wh-why are y-y-you s-s-sorry?" My sobs made my voice shake.

"I ruined everything…"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I… I…"

I placed my finger across his warm lips to silence him.

"N-n-now you listen h-here P-Peeta M-Melark. You didn't d-d-do anything wrong. I wanted it as m-m-much as y-you did. Don't y-y-you go ap-apologising." I paused and took one deep breath, calming me down. Peeta hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear,

"We'll get through this. I promise. I won't let anything hurt you," he stopped for a moment, "…Either of you."

Slowly, he laid me down on the bed again and placed his head next to mine so we were staring into each others eyes. I loved his big blue eyes.

The melodic ticking of my clock soon sent us both into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~ HAYMITCH POV ~~~~~~~~~~

4:27 am. Another new day, another killer hangover and another pounding headache. Despite aiming for the drinks cart, I found myself stumbling towards Katniss' room. I leant on the door in an attempt to stop myself however to my surprise the door wasn't shut, therefore sending me flying through into the bedroom. Katniss bolted upright in bed before groaning at the sight of me.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart; and may I say what a relief it is to see you and the boy on speaking terms… Well actually more than speaking terms from what I can see…" This comment earned me glare and a mumbled 'get out'.

"Just remember what happened last time sweetheart!" I dodged the pillow aimed at mean and shut the door. Chuckling to myself, I sauntered down to the bar cart.

~~~~~~~~~~ KATNISS POV ~~~~~~~~~~

After Haymitch left I couldn't get back to sleep. I tossed and turned until Peeta started to stir next to me.

"Morning beautiful. What time is it?"

Just as I was about to reply, the familiar feeling of nausea rising up my throat stoped me. I rushed out of ben and into the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Peeta ran in after me and held my hair back. At his touch I wriggled out of his grasp – not wanting to be touched. After what felt like years of heaving, my stomach finally settled. Peeta stood warily at the door, unsure if I wanted his strong arms. Slowly I stood up and Peeta assisted me.

"Morning sickness, I can't wait until it stops."

"How long have you had it?" I count back in my head.

"Well I'm… about 11 weeks along. So for 11 weeks I guess."

He nodded as he processed the information. I carefully walked out of the bathroom – still very aware of my unsettled stomach. As I left I saw Peeta's eyes wander to my slightly rounded stomach. To anyone else it'd just look like a bit of bloating but to those who knew me – the bump was obvious. I'd always been a skinny girl, growing up in the Seam doe that to you, but now my stomach stuck out – just a tiny bit.

Peeta followed me out of the room and I went to lay back down on the bed. His eyes were still glued to my abdomen.

"Do you want to see the bump?" His check turned the deepest shade of crimson before he nodded. I rolled up my loose fitting purple top to reveal the bump. Everything fell silent as he edged closer to the bed andgently traced patterns all over the bump. His eyes beemed and I could make out a faint "perfect". Yes, it was. Completely perfect. Just as Peeta raised his head to speak Effie knocked on the door.

"Up up up!" she shouted in her unusual Capital accent, "We're here!"

Our perfect moment came crashing down around us as the brakes on the train screeched to a halt.

I manage to whisper, "We're back" before my voice cracks and a single tear rolls down my cheek…

* * *

**So what should happen now they're back in the Capital? Who's going to find out? R&R to tell me what you think!**


End file.
